


Staring Back at Her

by Book_Junkie007



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="natrvmanoff.tumblr.com">NatRvmanoff</a> on Tumblr who was looking for a fic where Natasha was the one brainwashed by Loki instead of Clint. Based on <a href="http://book-junkie007.tumblr.com/post/97578714389/theladymonsters-likeateapotinthesky">this photo set</a>. Thanks to <a href="freaoscanlin.tumblr.com">Frea</a> for betaing it for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Back at Her

Her icy blue eyes stare back impassively in the mirror and flashes of the past two days cross her mind.

Shooting at Maria Hill while helping Loki take the Tesseract. Laughing her way through a party and quietly slipping out the side door with the iridium in her hands.

She doesn’t bother with damaging the helicarrier. By the time she’s finished it will be too late for SHIELD to do anything anyway.

She’s watching as Loki slots the Tesseract into the machine and the portal opens up, aliens destroying everything in their path with no one around to stop them.

She slips back into the shadows. Her work here is done.


End file.
